Elizabeth
by IngyBall
Summary: This past semester I had to do a creative journal for my English. For all four of my journals I decided to do an adaptation of the literary works that we had to read. The first one of four is an adaptation of Beowulf. Synopsis: Follow a brave woman named Elizabeth as she attempts to to purge a galaxy from a terrible darkness.
**ELIZABETH**

It was a Golden age for humanity. Russ Savage and his armada of starships left Earth and later found and conquered the York Galaxy. Russ was a great and powerful ruler, he lead his armada against an alien race known as the Ritz. During Russ' rule an unknown disease strikes the galaxies new inhabitants, robbing many lives including Russ. Russ's son Brett takes over after his fathers death. Being the greatest orator of his time, Brett gathers the courage of the both the galaxies races and builds a mighty domain. Brett and his young apprentice Chip conquer eighty percent of the galaxy leaving only the dark regions untouched. As Brett grows old he decides to crown Chip as the emperor of the York galaxy. Chip, just like Brett, is a courageous warrior and a brilliant strategist. During his reign, Chip crushes 4 different invasions on the York galaxy making him a feared and respected man throughout the universe.

Chip has 3 daughters, Debra, Melissa, and Sarah as well as one son named Jim. Chip's son Jim falls in love with a humanoid named Ebony, the empress of the Blarp galaxy. In the 4th Great York War, Chip's daughter Melissa uses her quick wits to defeat the invaders with out a single loss of a starship or pilot. Looking at a star maps Melissa noticed that the invaders were entering the galaxy near a large star that was close to extinction. Using their new weapon called the liquifier, Melissa and her squadron of fighters set the device on a path directly to the star. After Melissa retreated to safety, the liquifier sped the stars aging process by one thousand fold. The star went supernova and destroyed every single invader ship and saving many human and ritz lives. Melissa became a hero and collected a massive following, Chip decided to crown Melissa as the empress of the York Galaxy. Shortly after being crowned Melissa contemplated her first action when her best friend Ally entered. "Melissa! I'm so happy for you!" Ally cried. "Why thank you Ally." said Melissa."but you know I wouldn't be here with out you. It was you who came up with the exact trajectory and velocity needed to launch the liquifier with out any loss of York ships." Melissa explained. "Thank you for the compliment Melissa. What are your first orders as empress?" asked Ally. "I want to conquer the the dark region!" Melissa shouted. "We are at the strongest that we have ever been Ally, humans and ritz are united as one! I want to use this power to achieve what our past rulers did not so much as tried." "But Melissa! Ally shouted. "You've heard what the ritz say about the dark region, there's a reason why they were forbidden to travel there." "I know that Ally, but we have the Iron Curl, the strongest starship in this sector of the universe. And I believe that with our 2 races united we can purge the dark region of the evil that lurks there."

After 5 years of planning and resource gathering, Melissa sent her armada to to the dark region. During their smooth voyage, the Yorks came across the most beautiful planet they had ever laid their eyes on. Melissa gave the order to colonize the planet and use it as staging ground for future exploration. The Yorks began to build great cities on top of a future waste land. Mighty sky scrapers that poked above the clouds were built making the planet great for trade. Melissa decided to make the planet the capital of the York galaxy and named it after the famous Earth city New York. 5 years after initial building New York became the home of 3 trillion beings including Empress Melissa and her husband Arnold. The traffic of starships going in and out of New York has perturbed the shadowy figure called Cerberus.

After a busy day of celebrating the birthdate of the York galaxy, the Yorks began to settle down and prepare for bed. "Alpha 4491 I'm picking up a life form approaching the planet." "Take a squad and investigate Delta 1134." "Roger that Alpha 4491." Cerberus approached the planet and spied his first opposition. "What is that thing!" Cried Delta 4576. "I'm not sure. It's doesn't even have a shape to it." Delta 1134 examined. Cerberus began to suck in the fighter squadron with a mighty force. Caught off guard 2 fighters are swallowed by Cerberus forever loss in a great void. "Evasive action now!" Shouted Delta 1134. "All fighters shoot your plasma beams into the monstrosity." "Delta 1134 my plasma are having no effect on the beast!" Cerberus ate 5 more ships. The Star fighters weapons were futile against him. "Retreat!" Delta 1134 shouted into his comm. "Mayday! Mayday! Come in Alpha 4491!" "What is it Delta 1134?" "We're under attack! Sound the alarms! Get everyone to shelter!" "What happened Delta 1134?" "It's a monster Alpha 4491. He swallowed a fourth of my squadron and absorbed all of our attacks."

"M'lady you and your family most get to shelter!" "What is it Ally?" "A monster is moving towards the planet, it wrecked havoc on our initial recon squad." "Get my fighter ready Ally, I must defend the planet." "No Melissa. It's too dangerous. We have already scrambled Alpha and Beta squadron to take care of the situation." "Very well Ally." Said Melissa. Cerberus began to descend on New York and took the form of large humanoid, taller than the tallest skyscraper. He was the absence of all colors. Cerberus began to suck in every building around him and then spitted them back out causing chaos on the ground. "Try using your torpedoes." Alpha 4491 suggested. Cerberus absorbed the army of torpedoes and launched them right back to the star fighters, destroying 10 of them. "Negative impact!" Beta 7751 yelled. The York fighters began to swarm around Cerberus like flies. Cerberus swatted them down like flies. The remaining fighters frantically tried to destroy Cerberus but to no avail. Annoyed, Cerberus absorbed all the fighters into his endless void, a thousand fighters gone in a blink of an eye. Cerberus began a Deadman's walk, obliterating everything in his path. Satisfied, Cerberus retreats back to his unknown dwelling. ten million humans and ritz have been killed, 1/100th of the planet destroyed.

"We will rebuild and avenge the deaths of our loved ones." Melissa said as she addressed to her subjects. "We will be better prepared for the next attack." She stated. Melissa called in for eight starships to protect the planet. The starships were six kilometers long, two kilometers wide, and three kilometers tall. They packed enough weapons for one ship to level a city of a shielded planet in under an hour. They're shield's were strong enough to stalemate any fight between their type. Unfortunately their shields will fail at the most direst time. "Melissa I think we should begin to evacuate civilians off the planet." "Do you not have faith in our defenses Ally?" "I do M'lady but I think it wouldn't hurt to put unnecessary personal out of harms way." "That would be a sign of weakness Ally, we would be doing exactly what that monster wants." "Very well M'lady…" "What was that?" "It's the sirens! He must be returning to attack.!" Ally shouted. "It's only been 3 weeks!" Said Melissa. "Admiral! I've picked up a life form on radar!" "Scramble all fighters commander Puff!" The eight starships released one hundred thousand star fighters towards the beast. Not wanting any part of them Cerberus devoured every single one of them. None of the fighters were fast enough to escapee his force. Shocked beyond the belief the admiral yelled. "Come in all starships! Aim your particle beams and lasers and blast that beast into oblivion!" The starships concentrated all fire power on Cerberus, enough power to destroy the planet of New York itself. But the weapons didn't so much as tickle Cerberus. Cerberus began to suck in the eight starships. "Retreat!" Yelled the admiral. Unfortunately, only 1 starship was able turn on their gravity drive and escape, seven starships slipped into the endless void Cerberus descended onto New York once again. With no opposition Cerberus obliterated a third of the planet killing one billion people. "

M'lady we need to evacuate the planet." "I know Ally, call in the order, we are leaving." Melissa said defeated. for 10 years Cerberus reigned over New York, not a single soul would step on the planet. Meanwhile, in the Hark galaxy a hero was preparing for the challenge. No one could stop her, she was determined to purge the evil out of the York galaxy. Her Emperor, Samuel, tried to talk her out of it. He only determined her even more. "Commander, prep my fleet and plot a course to Mort, the current York capital. We are leaving at 15:00 Universal time." She said. A watch man on the outer edge of the York galaxy spilt his coffee when he a massive fleet of starships enter his area of operation. "Unidentified ships, this is Captain Rossel, you are trespassing on York territory, what is your business here?" "Captain Rossel, I am here to purge you of your beast. I seek an audience with your Empress." Still in awe with the might of the armada that sat before him, Rossel decided to let them through. "Very well, we will escort you to Mort, any deviations from your flight path will be seen as an act of war." "I give you my thanks Captain." After a few days of travel the Hark fleet began to approach Mort. "Captain Rossel! What's the meaning of this?" "Greeting Ally, this group of Harks seek an audience with Melissa, they want to destroy Cerberus." "Very well Captain, have them land in sector 43BB." Shortly after landing, the Harks are escorted to the royal palace so they can speak with Melissa.

"Who is the leader among you?" Melissa asked. "I am." Elizabeth answered. "My name is Elizabeth, you were good friend with my mother, Savannah, I have come to kill your beast and reclaim New York!" "Oh Yes, I was good friends with your mother, we were study partners at the academy, she owed me after I helped her ace quantum physics. May I ask what has become of your mother?" "She's been missing for 20 years, my mother went on an exploration and never returned. But I'm not here to mourn my mother, I'm here to kill your monster. I was sent by Emperor Samuel as a token of our friendship. My soldiers and I give our loyalty to you M'lady." Elizabeth bowed towards Melissa, he soldiers followed suit. "This is splendid news Elizabeth! And if you succeed, I will give you riches you have never imagined." "Now hold on just one second here." The room grew quiet as the warrior known as Bill "the Billdozer" Johnson began to speak. "Are you The Elizabeth that couldn't even finish the top of your class at the academy? How can we trust someone who couldn't even finish number 1 in a simple education competition?" "Yes I am that Elizabeth, but before you judge me on my rank perhaps you should hear what happened." "Very well tell your story." "My best friend Brenda and I were competing for top of the class. We had perfect 4.0's with one last test to take. Just before the test a student leaked all the correct answers onto the inter webs. I wanted to see if I actually new the material so I fought my temptations and didn't cheat. I scored a 99 out of 100 only missing one question. Unfortunately Brenda gave in to her temptations and cheated on the test. She scored a 100 and ended up beating me for top of the class." "And why should we believe you?" Bill questioned. "You don't have to believe me, but I will tell you that I will defeat your monster, I guarantee it.

M'lady could you tell me about this monster of yours?" "His name is Cerberus. He's the Absence of all color, the light from the stars can't penetrate him. He can appear shapeless or any shape he desires. He absorbed all of our weapons and ate all but one of our ships. Everything he touches is lost forever." "Take us to New York your highness. Us Harks will fight him ourselves." "Very well, Ally, escort Elizabeth and her soldiers to New York. May God be with you." Arriving on New York a few days later, Elizabeth and her army began to tour the planet. "what a beautiful planet!" Elizabeth said in awe. "Attention my comrades! We will defeat Cerberus and liberate this planet for the Yorks!" "Yeaargh!" They all shouted. Sensing a disturbance, Cerberus began to chug towards New York. "Battle stations!" Shouted Elizabeth. The Harks got into their star fighters and began to swarm around Cerberus. Though they were able to push Cerberus back, the Harks were unable to defeat him. Cerberus ate to Hark ships and began to push forward. "I want everyone to retreat!" Elizabeth yelled. "I have a special weapon for him. I will face Cerberus Mano Y Mano. Elizabeth switched her main weapons to the brand new light beam, initially made for exploring the darkest of places. "You want me!? Well now you have me!" Elizabeth yelled. Elizabeth's light, that was bright enough to outshine the daylight in New York's atmosphere, began to eat away Cerberus' darkness. Cerberus let out a crippling screech. Elizabeth's star fighter began to dance around Cerberus like an elegant butterfly. Her light beam continued to burn Cerberus' darkness away. Cerberus became small enough for Elizabeth to suck him into her ship in order trap him. Trying to escape the force, Cerberus broke in half. Half of him went into Elizabeth's ship, the other half escaped into space. Elizabeth landed on the ground where she was greeted by her comrades. When she climbed out she collected a container that had what was left of Cerberus. Elizabeth held the container in the air and yelled.

"It is finished!" "Arghhh!" Her Comrades roared. Three days later the Yorks arrived to reclaim New York. "I want to congratulate you Elizabeth." Melissa said. "I am forever in your debt. Anything you ever want is yours." "Why thank you M'lady, and here is a trophy of my battle, a gift to you." Elizabeth gave Melissa what was left off Cerberus. "My dear Elizabeth, you must stay and celebrate your victory and mourn the deaths with us." "It would be my pleasure M'lady." The Yorks and Harks mourned the ones loss to Cerberus. The Yorks launched the dead bodies of the civilians killed by Cerberus in the first two attacks into the nearest star. Afterwards, the Yorks put on a magnificent celebration. Food was cooked, fireworks were exploded, and dancing occurred. Melissa was approached by her husband, Arnold, during the festivities. "I am very thankful of Elizabeth's heroics, but don't get to carried away honey, she's an outsider, don't make any promises you shouldn't make." He warned. "Don't worry Arnold, I know what I'm doing." The festivities died down, everyone went to sleep, and Thana arrived.

Thana was swirling with anger. She was thirsty for revenge. "Blood, must have Blood." She thought. Undetected, Thana arrived at the planet New York and began her rampage. She tore through the streets, sucking everything in her path. She was the Angel of Death, no one saw her coming. She was silent as a fox, gorging on the people and property beneath her. Then the sun began to rise. Startled by the light, Thana retreated back to her dark dwelling." "M'lady! We were attacked!" Ally cried. "Was it Cerberus?" Melissa asked. "No it was something totally different." Ally replied. "Whoever attacked us did so without showing up on radar." Ally explained. "What was the death toll?" Asked Melissa. "five billion lives are missing M'lady." "Narrrrggggg!" Elizabeth screeched. Crying uncontrollably a swarm of rage began to fill her. She had awoken to half her men and women being gone, nothing but their equipment to show for them. "I will obliterate the demon who did this!" She said to herself. Later that day Elizabeth went and chatted with Melissa. "M'lady, I will search for the demon who terrorized the planet last night, and I will defeat it. There's no need for a reward, but I have one request. If I get killed I want you to treat my soldiers like your own. They are loyal to you." "Request granted." Melissa replied. "I hope to see you again my friend." Elizabeth began to prep her star fighter for takeoff. but was approached by Bill. "Elizabeth I'm sorry for roasting you earlier. I want you to use my fighter, it's the fastest ship here. I can have my crew add your weapon systems if you would like?" Bill said. "Why thank you Bill, have your fighter ready in two hours." With the preparations completed, Elizabeth sets off for her mission. Searching in the darkest regions of space, Elizabeth patiently waits for her battle against Thana. Finally Elizabeth finds what she thinks is a dark astroid. As she approaches it, Elizabeth notices that the light of a near by star bends around the massive rock instead of hitting it. Elizabeth has found her opponent.

Elizabeth began to swarm around Thana. Elizabeth aimed her light beam and attempted to burn the darkness away but it had no effect on Thana. Panicking a bit, Elizabeth began to use her lasers and particle beam weapons on Thana, but they didn't so much as leave a scratch. Realizing she had the upper hand, Thana began to pull Elizabeth's ship in. Elizabeth put the ship into full throttle and tried to escape Thana's force. The engines failed, Elizabeth was sucked into Thana. Inside Thana's void Elizabeth did not give up. With one last plan, Elizabeth crossed her light beam, particle beam, and laser together. Energy began to grow until it couldn't contain it's self. With a sudden blast Thana's darkness is evaporated from within. The blast launched Elizabeth's ship back toward New York. After being toed, Elizabeth was greeted with cheers when she returned to the ground."Liz! Liz! Liz!" The crowd chanted. "So how did it go?" Asked Bill as he approached Elizabeth. "Your ship was most useful Bill, thank you." Elizabeth walked off to go greet the Empress. "I'm so glad you returned safely." Melissa said. "Thank you again for helping us in our direst need, you are always welcomed here. Please accept these gifts." "Thank you M'lady, My crew and I are off first thing in the morning. If there is any assistance needed I will help as I and the Harks have pledged our loyalty to you." "I bid you a farewell." The Empress replied. Elizabeth and her army packed up their gear and their new treasure and took off in their starships.

After returning to the Hark galaxy, Elizabeth confronted Emperor Samuel and his wife Samantha. Samuel was the son of Simon, Simon lead the Harks to victory against the Blarps, and secured the Hark galaxy. Simon had three children, Stephen, Samuel, and Sid. A terrible starship accident caused the senate building to catch on fire. Stephen, Samuel, and Sid risked their lives to save as many senators as possible. The building collapsed . The force of the building's collapse launched Samuel through a hole in the build and his life was spared. Samuels two brothers were crushed by the build along with many senators. Struck with grief, Simon resigned as emperor and promoted his son Samuel as emperor. "My lord and lady." Elizabeth bowed towards Samuel and Samantha. "Welcome back Elizabeth, I assume your mission was a success? "Yes my lord, I will tell you what happened. We were treated fairly when we arrived, the Yorks gave us a speedy council with Empress Melissa,who spoke very highly of you. Melissa treated us as her own soldiers and had great hospitality. Shortly after we arrived on the then capital planet of Mort, we were sent to the planet New York, the most beautiful planet I've laid my eyes on. The same night the beast known as Cerberus attacked. He destroyed 5 of our star fighters and none of our weapons had the slightest effect on him. Wanting to cut our losses I told the rest of my squadron to retreat and that I would fight him one on one. I used the newly equip light beam and to my surprise it ate way at his darkness. I danced around him, cutting him in halves, eventually he was small enough for my tractor beam to pull him in. Before he could fully get in range of my tractor beam, he split in half, half of him ended up trapped in my ship, the other half perished in space. We mourned the Yorks and Harks killed by Cerberus and threw a massive fiesta. There was a great feast, parades, fireworks, and tons of dancing.

Empress Melissa fed all my troop well during our stay. Unfortunately the joyful times would not continue, Cerberus had a mother and she attacked New York while the planet was asleep. The beast slaughtered half of my troops as well as many York citizens. Infuriated, I tracked her to her home and engaged her, none of my weapons worked and she got the upper hand. The beast devoured me, but I wasn't finished yet. I crossed the beams of my light beam, my laser, and my particle beam and together they created a mighty explosion that killed the monster from within. I was congratulated when I landed back on the surface. In my final meeting, Empress Melissa gave nothing but praise to you. As a token of her loyalty she gave you one hundred thousand tons of gold, one million tons of silver, and a brand new invention called the liquifier, which can not only be used as a weapon but also as a form of unlimited energy." Elizabeth explained. After Samuel enjoyed Elizabeth's adventure he gave her a gift of her own. Elizabeth was given a new personal star fighter and a new starship to command from that was a thousand times powerful than her old one. Samuel also appointed Elizabeth as the governor of the interior planets. Years pass by and a great war between the Harks and Blarps occur. In the final battle, Elizabeth's squadron of star fighters slip past the enemy defense and take out the blarp ships from behind. However, before Elizabeth completes her mission, one of the Harks starships is destroyed. The destroyed ship carried Emperor Samuel and his only child Soren.

After their victory the Harks crown Elizabeth as Empress of the Harks. Elizabeth rules for 275 years, not a soul invades the Harks during her reign. Elizabeth under went a rapid aging during her 250th year as Empress when she learned that an astroid had destroyed everything on the planet of New York and had killed Empress Melissa. One day a greedy scientist attempted a get rich quick scheme in order to pay off debt from his loans. The scientist created a sentient disease, he called her Agrona. The scientist was attempting to make the vaccine to sell to the people who were infected, but before he could finish Agrona broke free and became a great plague. Agrona began traveling planet to planet infecting innocents. The further Agrona expanded, the faster the rate of death was as you got closer to her core. Elizabeth and her trusted partner Derek knew that an end needed to be put to this monstrosity. Knowing it would be her final battle, Elizabeth and Derek went to the heart of Agrona in order to cut her from her source. "Derek, we need to make a vaccine fast, our suits only have 6 hours of air and it's a 1 hour trip back to the ship." Elizabeth said. Derek and Elizabeth dove into their work. They tried one vaccine formula but it had no affect on Agrona. They tried a different formula with similar results. Then they tried another solution and this time it weakened Agrona, but Agrona was able to restrengthen. "Ah Ha!" Derek shouted. "What if we took a sample of Agrona and mixed it with the latest vaccine?" "That's a great idea Derek, lets try it!" Elizabeth suggested. They mixed the new vaccine and sure enough Agrona was cut off from her source. Agrona's outer edges had significantly weakened, but closer to her former source she still raged. "Elizabeth we only have 40 minutes of air left!" Derek shouted. "We don't have much time Derek." Elizabeth said. "Take my air supply and get back to the ship." "No I can't leave you. " Derek cried. Elizabeth takes off her helmet exposing her to Agrona. "It's too late for me Derek, take my air filter and go." "I will not let you die alone." Derek said. "Derek No!" Elizabeth shouted. Derek took off his helmet exposing himself to what was left of Agrona. The Harks found Elizabeth and Derek dead on the ground. The Harks mourned Elizabeths death, Her and Derek's funeral was projected onto screens, every soul in the galaxy watched the launching of their greatest ruler into the star that sat in the center of the Hark galaxy. Fear began to replace sadness. Fear of what would come next. There was going to be an invasion.


End file.
